At a Spike's End
by Xoneno
Summary: Not your everday MLP story...Spike or Iizil is on a journey. A journey to kill thoses who wronged him. And he's taking no survivors... warning anthro story.


**This is a story that I came up with my friend a year ago, I don't know where he his. He's probably dead by now. Anyway this is for you Agbougu.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin out of MLP:FIM**

* * *

><p>My name is Aquin. Think about every evil thing you've ever done. You, every man, woman and child filled with such malice and hate. You are all my fathers, you are all my mothers. Meaning you are all responsible for me. I remember that tragic day, the day I left the Void.<p>

There is no up, nor down, no left no right. Time does not pass. There is no ground or sky. The Void is beautiful in its simplicity and silence. I could see how some would hate it but I have come to love it. Because technically every day is my first I technically have no experience here, But I will tell you All that I can. I don't know who named me Aquin, nor remember being born. I think im alone here but I cant be sure. Shadows and silhouettes walk by, I can never seem to catch up. My body is a flame that glows with an emerald aura. It gets brighter every day and more intense. Like a flame I consume in order to live. The space in here gets smaller and smaller until My tiny universe collapsed in on itself. Like a supernova all became one and I became none. That was the day I left the Void.

I Awakened in a place more traditional, teeming with life and sounds. My body had stabilized. I have long fingers and nails. My skin was silvery like sequins dotting my face and neck. My hair flowed like water and ran through my hands. I began to wander.

Because of this I decided it would be better for me to exist within the bounds of space in a life sustaining asteroid. All year I avoid Equestria except on only two days; and conspicuously enough I pass on the day in which Celestia's and Luna's powers are the same. Because of this my being here really weakens Celestia and Luna.

Honestly everyone is so damn afraid that I'll kill them, or something just as bad. Just because I look bad doesn't mean I am bad. Although if I were in their shoes I would do the same. It was just another equinox as usual and I was getting ready to just run around scare people to death, you know normal stuff, but all of a sudden something intercepted my asteroid. Something big and radiant of power.

As the dust from the impact faded out I gasped as I recognized what the shape of the creature that emerged from the crater. It was a dragon. Dragons were supposed to be malevolent creatures that only sought to bring chaos and destruction. But this dragon seemed to be more wrinkles then wraith.

"_You__ who approaches, heed my words, you will surely die if you challenge me." _

Even though I didn't see it's lips moving I could tell it was speaking to me.

_ "_Who are you and what are you doing on my asteroid? Don't you know that I'm Aequin, Princess to evil and darkness?"

_ "Young one I have seen much in my life and there is little time left to tell it but I assure you, you are not what you say you are. Just a misconception due to your appearance. But the time is nigh, I grow weaker by the second and I must send my spirit unto you for this is how I will keep our legacy alive. While we die I have a chance to make it right. Forgive me child..."_

I was still trying to figure out what he was trying to say when all of a sudden the dragon exploded and sent an orb of white with and indigo outline came rushing towards me.

Once it hit the pain was unbearable it was like standing in the middle of a holy fire. At first it felt like fire, then I opened my eyes and I gasped because I really was being burned by some type of fire. It only got worse though because loose energy from the fire flew out and it solidified into solid energy and came rushing towards me.

I was screaming and crying, I had done nothing wrong to deserve this. Just because I looked hideous doesn't mean I did something wrong. Throughout the whole pain train I kept hearing the dragon's last words "_Forgive me child, forgive me...". _ I thought he was trying to kill me.

My entire body was sore it hurt so much just to open my eyes. The sky was bright and I could hear birds chirping.

What was going on? I never had bright sky's or happy noises on my asteroid.

I stood up and looked down and that's when I finally realized what the dragon meant by _"Forgive me...". _I was pregnant... But not just like you just found out, it was like an 8th month belly just ready for the baby to come out. It was extremely noticeable to any body who took the time to notice.

I never felt so angry in my life! Didn't that dragon know that I had to survive through the most horrible hardships? And he has the nerve to impregnate me!?

As in a response to my anger the baby inside me started to kick around. I started to panic I had no experience and no idea what to do in a situation like this. And that's when the REAL pain started to begin... No amount of words could describe this feeling. I knew that I must have been crying but it felt as if this pain was hurting from the inside, not like the outside where pain normally is dealt. I honestly had no idea what I was doing so I think I was just going on instinct which was to push.

I felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. My body felt drenched in sweat and tears and here I was on the ground trying to catch my breath with the result of my pain in my arms. At first I thought that he was red skinned but actually he was just covered in blood. He felt really rough but again I thought that this was natural. I washed him off in a nearby river and he turned out to be purple skinned with rough green hair. This baby was like no one I had ever seen, and yet he seemed to remind me of one person but I couldn't remember who. And that's when it came to me, he reminded me of that dragon back on the asteroid. But that would mean... I checked him with panic because I thought that he might be... After my search my worst fear was correct. He was half dragon. How could I have been so stupid!? Of course he's half dragon! His father practically raped me and I'm wondering about his heritage.

I took more time to think about this, I came to the conclusion that I have two choices. One, I could leave him here to survive in the wilds of Equestria and live with the guilt. Or I could raise him in seclusion and I might have to live with the consequences. No more time was needed, I knew what I had to do...


End file.
